just the many adventures of april, james and vickey in scaris the city
by theghostlygossip
Summary: james and his friends get transported into a monster high movie and that movie is scaris city of frights where they meet Frankie ghoulia lagoona draculaura Cleo clawdeen spectra and so many more at monster high James and his friends go to scaris with the ghouls and eventually help Frankie get clawdeens mind of its own design book and where they go to the four corners of the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

movie transfer

It was a hot day at cheektowaga central high. I was in class which was in the morning ugh math in the morning right and by the way my names james i just started high school and im fifteen and it wouldnt help that i have no classes with my friends but any ways. heard the phone ring it was the office looking for me. im thinking in my mind first day right nothing has hardly happend and im already in trouble and yet ive never had to be called down to the office so my hearts racing and im breathing heavily i walk up to and she gives me a hall pass and i walk to the office. when i get in there i see my friends vickey and april. you guys are down here too for what i asked. vickey looks at me and she shook her head and said dunno. april who i was very surpised to see down here looked at me too and shurged her shoulders and i sit down next to april. we waited about a minute before we were sent into the office i looked in the office and saw a weird looking guy standing there he looked like a mad sciencetist. hello you all might be wondering why your here said the mad sceincetist looking guy. well you guys are here to take a test im a school councelir and i wwanted to do a test on you guys. so are you are school councelir i asked. he looked at me and my friends and said no im here just doing tests my i take them now. gave the word and we followed the guy to a room with a movie screen. um what kind of test are we taking exactly asked vickey in a nervous voice. youll see soon enough but first please watch this movie. im guessing i was the only one who knew what the movie was and in was monster high scaris city of frights i watched this before. i asked the guy why are we watching this exactly. because james you are going to be in it he pressed a button the latched us in the seats. hey let us out april screamed. not yet and have fun while you guys are in the movie and i could remember anything after that. when i woke up i was on the lawn of the something i looked around to see where we where and we where at monster high. i looked to see where april and vickey are and there passed out on the ground like i was. i walked over to vickey and i shook her. hey vickey get up. she picks herself up james where are we. we are at monster high. april gets up and me and vickeys mouth drop. april looks at us and asks whats wrong with you two as she dusting herself off. vickey gave april a mini mirror. april screamed what im i what happend to me. i think your a sea monster judgeing by your clothes i said. but how where are we exactly april. i chuckled girls or should i say ghouls welcome to monster high. they turn to look at the huge school with all of the students. but what happend exactly all i rember is that weird guy straping us down to the chair and we endded up here sound right i said. they both said yeah sounds right. wait a minute dont we need to be monsters to go in there asked vickey. yes and we need to figure out names for ourselves so it looks like we fit in i said . so what i whould be asked vickey. well vickey your a vampire i can tell by the clothes so your new name will be vickey vamp. vickey smiled and i could tell she liked it. what about me james im a sea monster according to you april said. well how about april sea. april like vickey liked her name. well james what about you you need one too april said. yeah your outfit gots clocks all over it said vickey. oooohhh i know james clocks said april. nah i said. what about james seconds said vickey. nah too obvius. i know james time i said. thats sounds good vickey said. i love the ring to it april said. come on ghouls lets go to monster high i said. so we star walking up the steps of monster high. i stop them in the hallway. listen to me i know the names of all of the monsters. and like we need that vickey said. yeah where just going to meet them right april said. i guess i said. so we couniting through monster high. thats when a ghost flew right in front us. hello my name is. i cut her off and i said your name is spectra vondergeist you do the ghostly gossip. um yes my name is spectra you guys are going to be the first page of my blog three new students came to monster high come and meet them and she hit the post button and she flew off. how did you know her name vickey asked. i told you i know there names. oh okay vickey said. then as we turned down the hall we saw the rest of the ghouls frankie, draculaura, lagoona, clawdeen, clawd, cleo, deuce. i stop them again. what now april asks. okay im telling you about them now so you dont get freaked out. first frankie is the daughter of frankinstein so if you shake her hand its natural that it pops off and she might electricute you some times. second dracularua is a vegtrain vampire so do not mention blood or meat in front of her. third clawdeen is a wolf mkay enough said same with clawd and there related. fourth lagoona is a nice ghoul and she is dating gil dont mention there relationship. fith cleo de nile she is a royal pain in the but and she complains alot but she can be nice when she wants to be and if you get her agervated she might use one fo her egytian amulets on you. last deuce is the son of medusa so if he looks at you he will turn you to stone but hes waring his glasses all the time but they come off easily okay so dont look at him unless he has his glasses on did you get all of that. yep april said. vickey didnt look like she got all of it but she nodded anyways so we walk down the hall. hey are you the three new students that we heard off on spectras blog. um james whos that. i chuckled that is frankie. hello and yes these are my friends vickey vamp and april sea. vckey waved and gave a smile. april said pleasured to make your aqutance. and whats your name said frankie. my name is james time we just came here. i can tell said frankie. april i love your outfit whos your disegner asked a girl. who are you exactly april asked. april i chuckled shes thee talk of the school thee cleo de nile. finally somebody else who notice me other then the monsters april whos your disgner. her disegner is montella ghoste. they all looked at me april slapped her hand to her face. cleo looked at april and she said nice i wish i owned something by her. a short girl with pigtails walks over to vickey so your anouther vampire that cool and you look like your nice too. thats when we all started talking to each other i was talking to clawd and deuce april talking to cleo and lagoona and vickey talking to clawdeen, draculaura and frankie. i asked them why are they all wearing labcoats. because james where doing a fasion show your welcome to come and be in it same with your friends said clawdeen. really wow we just met and you already trust us like that what do you say ghouls want to do a fasion show i asked vickey and april. they said yes and thats when we met the ghouls pretty cool huh i still have no idea how to get home though

hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be posted soon pls leave a review


	2. Chapter 2 fashion mishap

chapter 2

fasion miss hap

so me, april and vickey went to class with the ghouls who taught math was interesting to say the lease but not really hes a zombie from translvania anyways as the three of us walk into to the class he looked over at us and said you are the knew students vickey ducked behind me i looked over my shoulder to see her and was a wierd move but oh well. april repleid with a yes and he pointed to three empty seats all next to each other. that was a releif so i sat in the middle vickey towards the wall and april in the walk way. while was talking about math i asked them if they had any ideas about how to get home they shrugged there shoulders. april asked if i had any ideas. the one idea was that finish the movie how should have ended and make sure we stick together. called my name like three times but i guess i tuned him out james time come up here and finish this math problem he said. great my worst fear comeing true stage fright but i think ill be okay so april got up and i started down the stairs but a shoe came flying out and i triped and i almosted tumbled down the stairs but i closed my eyes and i heard silence as i opend my eyes there i was floating in mid air _whoa i can float this is cool but can i fly but that wasent the time_ _i had to finish math problem _so i put my right foot down first before my left and i started walking to the front of the room i stoped at his desk and started to walk through it to get to the bored i finished the problem and nit picked what i did wrong and told me nice try though. i never thought you can go through things april said. i know isnt cool i said. clawdeen called me over to her i flew under everthing and got to her without noticing fasion show is the last bell. i gave a nod and went back and my seat and told vickey and april that the fasion show is last bell they both nodded after talked are ear off the last bell rang clawdeen told me to go with the guys and i did that me clawd heath and deuce stood in the crowd then as they started walking to the end frankie told us to get ready so i went with the boys and changed i came out with them i went down the stairs further than deuce clawd anf heath but heath but a girls outfit on instead of his own he looked up and said how do you ghouls walk in these this which meant the high heel shoes and as he said that he triped bring me clawd deuce frankie abbey clawdeen lagoona venus and cleo to the bottom of the stairs in one big pile of monsters well sort of if you get my drift. heath you clumsy oaf clawdeen screamed im sorry clawdeen heath said as he is waking away with head towards the ground. poor heath said vickey. eh he will get over it frankie said as she is placing her left hand on vickeys left shoulder. well lets start heading home venus said they all waved to each other and walked off. guys what are we going to do april said. i have no idea vickey said. they both look at me what are you looking at me for i said. james your the only one who knows this movie better the ussaid vickey. i know but this never happend in the movie i let out a sigh i felt a tap on my shoulder its ghoulia yelps the smartest student at monster high. she started to moan i could understand her neither did vickey or april but then as she repeated the question i understood her. you know you could always stay at my place ghoulia said. oh ghoulia whould it be okay with your parents april asked so i guess she understood ghoulia too. ghoulia repleid with a yes and walked off but before she went any further i asked her if she heard are converstion before this one and she replied with a no and she get ready ill see you guys later than and she walked off slowly. that was a close one said vickey. right but we stick up ghoulia i said. so we are staying at ghoulias house april said. i smiled and nodded. we grab are stuff from are lockers and left for ghoulias even know that we have nothing it was just staring to get dark out when we found ghoulias house and it was old but new at the same time and boy was it huge. as we walk up the drive way a man stoped us it was the professor from before. you i screamed. yes its me im sure you all know who i am but im not here to harm you i came here to give you your lugage for scaris. but that not until tommorow and who are you i asked. my name is doctor storm and he gave a wicked grin. why are you doing this april asked. your merly test subjects i just wanted it to be tested well so long my friends i will make sure that you arive safley in scaris and he disapeared into the shadows. i gave a frustrated scream out I HATE THAT GUY! james calm down at least he gave us clothes for scaris vickey said. oh well lets get moving april said. and we all turn to the huge mansion

hope you liked it sorry it took so long i just started high school and it was rough the first few days so i hope you enjoyed it please comment


	3. Chapter 3 flight

Chapter 3

flight

we stared walking up to the huge house when we got to the huge door april rang the door. the bell was long but cool at the same time too. ghoulia answers the door. come on in guys ghoulia said. whe walk in and there is a huge foyer where standing in it was encreadiable. hello you must be ghoulias friends said a voice. yes mom these are my new friends said ghoulia. then mr and mrs. yelps came walking up together. hello, your names are mr. yelps said. im james this is vickey and april. vickey and april gave a waved to mr and mrs yelps. mr yelps yelled out jackson come here. it was before long a shy boy just by the look of him he took awhile getting down the stairs then he stoped right in fornt of me and my ghouls. hello...my... is jackson niiice to meet you jackson said as he stumbled on he words a little bit. hello im april this is james i gave a wave and this is vickey she said hello. hey ghouls can i talk to you for a moment alone they nodded and we walked further away from the group. what now james we cant make this supicous looking you now that right april said. i know but thats jackson. yeah we know he just introduced himself said vickey. i know that but he has anouther person sharing that body. meaning siad vickey. that jackson has anouther soul living in him i said. oh said vickey. so what about it april said. what im saying dont play music around jackson thats how he turns into his other self holt hyde. okay april said and same with vickey. then we started heading back ghoulias parents looked at us funney but didnt say anything. ghoulia show your friends to there rooms said. ghoulia without saying anything just did what she was told and told us to follow her. terra your rooming with jackson theres two beds so you dont have to share come with me ghouls your room is down here. april and vickey said night and followed ghoulia and i stayed with jackson alone with him great. hey jackson which bed do you have and he pointed to the one by the window there was two beds one by the window and one directly beneth it so i took the one by the wall beneth the one by the window. i looked through the clothes i got from there were all time theme based soit fit with my charecter and i went into the attached bathroom and changed into my dead tired outfit well at least thats what the tag said. then i came out jackson was ready to fall asleep but when he saw me he jumped up he looked like he wanted to say something but he didnt and he laid back down. i snooke out and went to go see theghouls i knocked the door ghoulia answered they where talking about school and how it was. hey james did you need something asked ghoulia. nope just checking im going to bed so see you ghouls in the morning. they said night and closed the door. i walked back to my room and jackson was sleeping i didnt want to wake him up so i quetily got into bed and fell a sleep. i got up at 5:00 jackson was up and he just got out of the shower. heyy james how long have you been up for as hes walking towards my bed side. not long i just got up why. just wondering the ghouls i beilieve are already up said jackson. did you check or no i asked. jackson relpied with a no and put his shirt on. well im goign to take a shower i know your were just in there but do you need to get back in there. yet again he replied with a no. so i went in there took a quick shower and never relised i was so slim in this movie but oh well. then i walked out side the door to see if the ghouls where up and they where already dressed .ghoulia said that pancakes and walffles are ready down stairs so thats what we did we ate breakfest with the yelps and got ready to head out the door with everything that we had we got on the bus and head to monster high again. we got off the bus and head for are lockers and made it seem like we where putting stuff in there. thats when the ghouls all piled up in the hall. vickey asked what was going on. lagoona explained that ghoulia put are fasion show on fright tube (which was youtube in are world) and edited out the ocword last bit. you ghouls need to take this down clawdeen said before anyone inportent sees this. thats when ghoulia took it down. then we heard and anoucment saying that clawdeen and the rest of us needed to go to headmistress office. great going to the office even in this world right but we headed up there. clawdeen started to plea. but headmistress didnt call us up there for us to get in trouble she said that she got off the phone with madam ghoste she wanted clawdeen to come to scaris. clawdeen was so stoked she said pinch my fur because i am dreamin. then abbey pinched her hand. rochelle will take you there clawdeen said headmistress. i know that romantic city like the back of my hand rochelle said. but wait i couldnt do this without my friends can they come too. it whould be a deaducational expericne said dracularua. you know i dont beg scaris is thee cultrul experince said cleo. all right you can go said headmistress. so how about it clawdeen looking at me want to come with us. really that whould be great right james. are you sure its okay with you rochelle. we have the room rochelle said. alright lets go to scaris said vickey. wait we only have 24 hours to pack said draculaura. thats when all of the ghouls including vickey and april ran out of the office and back to there houses but we went back with ghoulia. thats when all of are icoffins rang and it was frankie telling us that we where going to miss are flight. luckly we got to the airport in time. all of the guys execpt me grab all of the bags. heath carried ghoulias scooter in her sootcase which i had no idea how she got that in there but she did. when we got on the plane we all sat down by each other but abbey wanted to sit with me so i sat with her. draculaura with vickey and april with lagoona. we where all talking. so what school did you come from asked abbey. oh i came from cheektowaga central high but thats in the past. oh have no idea where that is abbey said. thats when the plane went down but frankie brought it back up everything was messed up but frankie appologeized and sat back down with rochelle. man what a ride i said. tell me about it cleo said. then the lugged space door started to rattle. abbey did you sneak a yak on the plane asked lagoona. no he get air sick found that out hard way abbey said. then toreli fell out of the space and licked her hand. toreli you stow away kitty what are you doing here cloe said. if you think i was just going to hang at monster high while you ghouls where having fun in scaris you got anouthor fang coming toreli said. why do you try and ruin everything we do said draculaura. im not trying to ruin anything said toreli. yeah sure mate said lagoona. you know what its fine scaris is a big place no reason we have to see her at all you do thing and well do ares kay cleo said . fine and toreli left firstclass. things like this never happen in first class i said. you got that right said april. then cleo walked to clawdeen and sat next to her. thats when we landed in scaris

sorry again it took so long to post this schookl is back and i havent had the time so here it is hope you like this review please unless its nasty then dont post it


	4. Chapter 4 in scaris

chapter 4

in scaris

we saw rochelle grandma when we landed in scaris. we are off grandma said rochelle. rochelles grandma gave a wink and stayed where she was (in case you didnt know rochelle is a gargoyle she has a french accent and her grandmere is a gargoyle too). ghoulia and me have to help rochelle, rochelle looked back at frankie and gavea look that made frankie change her mind on what to say next, to get something shes lost frankie finished what she was saying. you guys are free to explore the city you can take the family automobile rochelle gasped when she say the car. i have been gone a long time rochelle said. dont fret love its a fangtastic day well take a nice walk drop clawdeen off and do some fright seeing said lagoona. scaris is a very big place i dont want anyone to get lost said rochelle. i do said cleo. right i said. you must promise me that you all stick together. toreli made a funny face at cleo. then cleo looked back and toreli and she stoped before cleo could see. draculaura took some pics to clawd from scaris one was with me in it but i dont like taking pictures lol but it happend. we walked around to see where we had to drop clawdeen off. that when clawdeen said o m ghoul is that what i think it is montella ghostes head quarters then a thunder bolt came out of no where. draculaura gave clawdeen her deisgn book and said you got this now go knock her dead uh i mean un dead. vickey wanted to go with clawdeen i told that we need to stick together but she insited that she want to learn more about fasion clawdeen didnt ahve a problem with but will montella will. vickey and clawdeen when up the stairs and thats when a gang of paperazzi came up asking if they could tell them anything about montellas new line but montella pulled vickey and clawdeen into her head quarters

vickeys p.o.v

you are never to talk to those animals said montella .can you beileve it thee montella ghoste. oh i love your outfit you have some killer style same with you said one of the ghouls. you too said clawdeen im claw when clawdeen looked down she saw that her shirt was riped. here let me help sad one of the girls and very quickly fixed clawdeens shirt. wow thats furific thanks im clawdeen and this is my friend vickey. the girl who fixed clawdeens shirt was named skelita. are you ghouls here to study under her too said vickey. oh yes this is jinafire she is super talented show them. then jinafire took a sword off of the colum and whiped it into the air and heated it up with her fire breath and wraped it around her waist (yet again in case you didnt know about skelita and jinafire, first lets start off with skelita shes a skeliton she is a sugar skull so she has a mexcian accent, jinafire long daughter of the chinese fire dragon enough said). wow clawdeen said after jin did that. now can we get to work this is an opertunity of a life time i dont want to waste it jin said. this is an opertunity of a life said montella one of you will have the chance to learn everthing i know about haunt curder. one one of us said vickey. qui as madam ghoste was in her face consider this a fasion boot camp at the end one of you will become my aperentice the other will be tossed to the curb like last sesaons cloleson follow me said madam. madam lead them into there working areas. this is where you will work where you will take everything i teach you and bring it too life. all of the ghouls including vickey said whoa. for your first assinment you have 30 minutes to design the most elegant, regal and amazing outfit for my cat and madame moved out of the way to revile he black cat. the cat meowed. a car said clawdeen. the cat hissed when clawdeen said that. clawdeen growled back at the cat.

james p.o.v.

so what do you guys want to see first asked lagoona the elfelterra, o candane cathdrel. so much history here said april. right its older then i am said draculaura. where in the fasion captail of the world and you guys want to learn stuff huh this kittys going shoping said toreli and started to walk away. hm but where supose to stick together said abbey. yeah toreli we promised rochelle i said. i guess where all going shoping said toreli. then we walked with toreli ive never been more anger to but things in my life. right said april in a agervated way.

vickey p.o.v

normaly i dont go for cats but designing for them is actually fun said clawdeen. vickey was working on a desgin to she showed it to skelita and skelita she smiled and said she liked it. clawdeen got up and showed her to vickey, vickey was so impresed with it she gave it two thumbs up clawdeen chuckel and walk over to skelita ame with vickey. you havent started yet said vickey. i need inpiration to create my famila is my greatest source, these belong to my abolita my grandmother. then they heard jin give a loud shh. o you you need insperation too said clawdeen. im almost done the magic is in the planing i dont draw a single line until i am sure, hm perfect she blow fire from her mouth and burnt off the end of her stick and quickled drew a deisgn she showed the ghousl they awwed. my dearest diesgners all of you concept where bold unique and hideous said madam. clawdeen gasped because she said that same with vickey. do any of these diesgns look like ghoste diesgns i think not madwselle clawdeen i had such high hope for you defend your work madam said give clawdeen back her book. um well madam i just thought feathers because cats chase birds. ENOUGH madam screamed under your desks there are brand new diesgn books you will threw away your old one and fill this one with what i teach you the ghouls with the best book will be chossen as my new aprentice madam said in a cold shrilling voice i shugest you leave your old stlyle to history said madam to clawdeen.

yet again so sorry i took so long and making this one again school has been like hell review please hope you enjoyed it maybe two more chapter until i am done


End file.
